1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative lighted configurations, and more particularly, to a decorative lighted configuration including a plurality of decorative articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional decorative configurations, such as plant or floral arrangements, statues or the like have been employed to accent or enhance many environments. People have used such decorative configurations to decorate settings for various gatherings, including social and business gatherings. For instance, decorative configurations have become a familiar background item at parties, in and around building structures, offices and the like.
Over the years, people have searched for innovative and appealing decorative configurations. The recent expanded popularity of elastomeric balloons has provided an alternative material to include in decorative configurations. In fact, many contemporary decorative configurations feature balloon configurations either alone or in combination with more traditional decorative materials.
Because balloons tend to have short life spans, many decorative balloon configurations are temporary in nature. Accordingly, it is desirable for decorative balloon configurations to be mobile and reusable. Additionally, it is desirable for such decorative configurations to be of a flexible material in order to permit the formation of numerous configurations. In this manner, the configurations can be customized for specific occasions. The ability to enhance such configurations using light displays or other decorative features is also desirable.